


Veronica's Secret

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-26
Updated: 2000-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kowalski falls for a woman, but Fraser has his doubts about her creating tension





	Veronica's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**_Due South_ and its characters belong to Alliance. This story takes place sometime after the episode, _A Likely Story_. Thanks again to Kat for seeing the obvious (which is a good thing, as it often eludes me).**

**Comments, positive or negative, welcomed**

** Veronica's Secret **

**by Ruthie Biermann**

**Ray Kowalski stepped out of the courtroom and loosened his tie. He hated wearing those things. He also hated appearing in court and had hoped he could get his testimony over with in the morning. But the Judge had called a one hour recess for lunch, and Ray was scheduled to be recalled immediately after the break. As he walked down the hall, he decided to check if Fraser would be free for lunch. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and started dialing, continuing to make his way towards the front of courthouse.**

**"Oomph!" Someone crashed into Ray, his cell phone flying out of his hand into the air, books and papers scattering all over the floor.**

**"Why don't you watch where yer going?" Ray snapped angrily as he looked around for his phone.**

**"You're the one who walked into me!" a lilting, but annoyed voice replied.**

**Ray looked up and his mood immediately changed from one of annoyance to eager anticipation. He found himself gazing into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. Those eyes proceeded to scan him from head to toe.**

**"Do you think you can help me pick up my stuff?" the lilting voice asked, still bothered.**

**"Uh, oh, sure, sorry." Ray crouched down and started gathering up books and papers. He used the opportunity to absorb the sight before him. The green eyes belonged to a woman, around 5'5" tall, early thirties, about 110 pounds, long auburn hair, even longer legs. _Gorgeous._**

**"Is something wrong?" she asked as she knelt down to gather her belongings.**

**"Uh, no. Not a thing." _Everything's just great, greatness_. "Uh, look, you were right. I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'. I smashed into you. Sorry."**

**"Apology accepted." The woman smiled. She reached over and picked up Ray's cell phone from the floor. "I take it this was the focus of your attention at the time of impact?" She asked.**

**"Yeah......you sound like a lawyer," Ray said, unable to remove the smile from his face.**

**"Well, I'm a paralegal. A notch down the ladder but treated like a slave," she laughed.**

**Ray stood up, handing the woman her books and papers, she returning his cell phone. When everything appeared to be in order, she held out her hand.**

**"I'm Veronica Chandler."**

**_Veronica, beautiful name_. "Hi, Veronica.... Ray Vecchio." He stretched out his hand to meet hers. It was extremely soft and small, he noticed.**

**"Everyone calls me Ronnie."**

**_Ronnie, very cute_. " Okay, Ronnie. Are ya' here on business?" he asked.**

**"Well, actually, I _was_ here on business. When you crashed into....when we crashed into each other, I was on my way to grab some lunch before heading back to the office."**

**"Um, I'm in the middle of a trial and we're in recess for lunch. Would ya' like to make it a twosome?" If she only knew how nervous Ray was at this moment.**

**"Middle of a trial? Are you a lawyer?"**

**"No."**

**"A defendant?"**

**"Uh, not this time." Ray smiled. "Actually, I'm a detective with the Chicago PD testifying in a case."**

**"Oh, a detective. I would've taken you as a rock singer on trial for trashing his hotel room or punching a photographer."**

**"Never heard that one." Ray blushed. "Well, Ronnie, would ya' like ta have some lunch with me?"**

**Ronnie thought for a moment as she glanced at her watch. "Sure, that sounds very nice....now that I know you're not a criminal."**

**They walked out of the courthouse together, stopping for lunch at a small diner down the street, where Ray recognized several people from the courtroom. They managed to snag a booth and settled in opposite one another. As they ate their lunch, Ray couldn't help but notice how very attractive Ronnie was. He was glad he was dressed in a suit. Even though it wasn't his usual mode of attire, he knew he looked pretty good in a suit, especially this one, the dark navy emphasizing the blue of his eyes. Ray found himself relaxing around Ronnie, comfortable, enjoying the flow of the conversation. He wished he could remain here with her for hours, but then noticed people starting to leave. Glancing at his watch, he found that he had less than ten minutes to return to the courtroom. _Damn._**

**"Ronnie, I guess I gotta get back to court," Ray said reluctantly.**

**"Well, I should've been back at the office a while ago. They've probably sent a search party out by now." Ronnie smiled warmly.**

**"Do ya' think maybe, well, if you and me, I mean, if you want to, we could......"**

**"Why don't I give you my telephone number. I'd really love to see you again, Ray." Ronnie offered.**

**"Great, that's great. I'd like that." Ray smiled broadly.**

**Ray had a feeling about Ronnie. He believed in fate and meeting her was definitely fate. He called her that night, and they went out to dinner the following Saturday. After that, they began going out together quite regularly. The only nights they didn't see each other were the occasions one or both of them had to work late.**

**Ray had told Fraser about Ronnie, how they had met by colliding with each other at the courthouse, what she did for a living and how beautiful she was. Fraser was anxious to meet her, but for the past month he had been preoccupied with entertaining visiting dignitaries. So, even though she often met Ray for lunch, picking him up at the precinct, she and Fraser had yet to meet. She mentioned to Ray that she was looking forward to meeting his best friend and unofficial partner. Ray had told her a lot about Fraser....she could tell they were very close.**

**Ray and Ronnie had been seeing each other for three weeks when she and Fraser finally met at the precinct. The couple had just returned from lunch. As they entered the squad room, Ray smiled broadly upon finding Fraser sitting at his desk poring over a case file. He grasped Ronnie's hand and guided her towards Fraser.**

**"Hey, Frase. I'm glad yer here. I want ya' ta meet Ronnie." He drew her next to him, placing his arm protectively around her waist." "Ronnie, this is Constable Benton Fraser, my partner and buddy. Frase, this is Veronica Chandler. But everyone calls her Ronnie."**

**They each extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Constable, Ray's told me so much about you. I feel as if I know you already," she said, a demure smile on her face.**

**"Please, call me Fraser or Ben. And the pleasure is mine," Fraser responded. He was at a loss as she obviously knew more about him than he knew about her. Ray jumped in.**

**"I just gotta talk to Lieutenant Welsh for a sec. Why don't you two get acquainted." He rushed off towards the lieutenant's office, glancing over his shoulder towards his two favorite people. Ronnie sat down in Fraser's usual spot. There was an awkward silence for a few moments when Fraser finally spoke.**

**"You're obviously very good for Ray. He's been the happiest I've seen him in quite some time."**

**Ronnie blushed. "I think Ray's great. He makes me happy, too." She hesitated. "I just wish he didn't have to work so much. I mean, I know he loves his job, but these stakeouts he's been on lately, they've been kinda hard on him." she mused.**

**"Yes, Ray does tend to put everything into his work." Fraser replied, "But that's Ray."**

**At that moment, Ray returned from Welsh's office. "So, you two pals?" he beamed.**

**"I'd say we're getting there," Ronnie looked back to Fraser, who had kept his eyes trained on her.**

**"Be right back, Frase, I'm just gonna walk Ronnie out." Ray returned his gaze to Ronnie. "Sorry about tonight, ya' know, the stakeout. But tomorrow night, I'm all yours." He took Ronnie by the arm to lead her towards the door. She glanced over towards Fraser, "nice to meet you, Fraser. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."**

**"That would be very nice. Good-bye, Ronnie."**

**Fraser watched as Ray escorted Ronnie to the door. They stopped and faced each other, leaning in close to one another, apparently engaging in intimate conversation. Fraser regarded Ray as he spoke to Ronnie. He was obviously smitten with her. That was easily ascertained, not only by the way Ray had spoken about her, but also in the way he looked at her, in his physical behavior towards her, constantly touching her, standing close, hovering protectively over her. And Ronnie was certainly a beautiful, personable young woman. But something was bothering Fraser. He felt it almost from the moment he met Ronnie. He thought about it. For one thing, there was something about the expression in her eyes as she looked at Ray. Fraser didn't see that same glowing passion he could see in Ray's eyes. However, she was as affectionate with Ray as he was towards her. To Fraser, it appeared her physical behavior belied the lack of passion in her eyes. He shook his head, chastising himself. Why was he doing this? He had spoken the truth when he told Ronnie that Ray was the happiest he had seen him in some time, so why was he attempting to find fault with her? Of course, the fact that Ray was spending all his free time with Ronnie, the same time he had previously spent with Fraser, could've been a factor. As much as Fraser hated to admit it, he did feel jealous of that lost time with Ray. That must be it, he conceded to himself. But that feeling........it still nagged at him.**

**He watched as Ray kissed Ronnie good bye and caressed her cheek with his fingers. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, turned and exited the squad room. Ray hesitated after she left, as if he was savoring all remnants of her presence. He turned towards Fraser, and returned to his desk, obviously still immersed in Ronnie's aura.**

**"Hey, Frase, ain't she great?" he asked. Before Fraser could respond, Francesca strolled over dropping a file onto Ray's desk.**

**"Hi, Frase." Fraser regarded her midriff top and short skirt. He blushed.**

**"Francesca," he replied as he averted his eyes.**

**She smiled, pleased with the effect she had on the Mountie. She turned to Ray. "So how much ya' paying her?" she speculated, a humored edge to her voice.**

**"Whatsa matter, Frannie. You jealous?" Ray growled back, somewhat amused but mostly annoyed.**

**"Yeah, sure, Ray. You know, anybody could get a girl like that when he tells her he's from a rich family and........"**

**"Frannie, I could do without yer stupid comments right now. Fraser and I got a case we're working on. And I got a news flash for you, even though your brain probably can't process more information without exploding. Ronnie knows all about my financial situation and she likes me fer me, she likes everything about me," he admonished.**

**"Everything, huh? Does she know about that scar on your........"**

**"Frannie," he bellowed, "just cool it. I said we got work ta do. Go torture somebody else!"**

**"Okay, Ray, you don't have to go ballistic. I just wondered if she saw that scar on......."**

**"Frannie!"**

**"Okay, I'm goin'!" She looked over towards Fraser, slowly fluttering her long dark lashes.**

**"Bye, Frase." She turned and peered at him over her shoulder, "See ya' later," she purred, sashaying towards her desk.**

**Fraser couldn't help but notice that her skirt barely covered her........**

**"Good bye, Francesca," he stammered.**

**Fraser looked towards Ray while loosening the collar of his uniform.**

**"Well, Ray, I venture that the question of the day is, 'where is this scar and how does Francesca know ....' "**

**"Fraser!"**

**"Sorry, Ray. Sometimes I simply can't control my mischievous urges." Fraser stifled a chuckle.**

**"Yeah, well, Frase, ya' better be careful or I'll send ya' to yer room without yer supper." Ray scolded.**

**"Well, that's just silly, Ray."**

**Ray changed the subject. "Okay, Fraser, Lieutenant Welsh worked out a new duty roster according to the shipping manifests for the warehouses." He held up a sheet of paper. "We're scheduled to stake out the warehouse at 6 th and Hoover tonight. Huey and Dewey are gonna be at York and 2nd." **

**Fraser picked up the shipping manifests from Ray's desk.**

**"According to this, Ray, there are shipments scheduled to arrive at three more warehouses tonight. Will those warehouses be under surveillance as well?"**

**"Yeah, rub it in, Fraser. I tried to get Welsh to get us more coverage, but we're stretched as it is. We just gotta hope that sooner or later one of the warehouses we're watchin' is gonna get hit."**

**"So, I'll take that as a no, then?" Fraser asked.**

**"Don't make me spell it out for ya, Fraser." Ray said impatiently.**

**"Understood."**

**Fraser and Ray had been working on an important stolen merchandise case where several warehouses storing computer equipment for delivery to city stores had been robbed. The stolen goods had been fenced quickly, in addition, there had been a substantial number of goods involved. Ray wanted to know the identity of this fence, evidently new in town. Unfortunately, people weren't talking. No one seemed to know who he was, even Ray's snitches had no information. As part of the investigation, Ray obtained shipping manifests indicating which warehouses would be receiving computer shipments as well as the arrival dates.**

**Ray looked at Fraser. "You want a coffee?"**

**"No, thank you, Ray."**

**"Well, come with me anyway. I just wanna make sure we're all set fer tonight."**

**Fraser rose from Ray's chair and accompanied him to the break room. However, instead of talking about the case, Ray brought up Ronnie again.**

**"Ya', know, Frase, one of the things that's so great about Ronnie is that she's really interested in my work. I mean, she's always askin' me about my cases and about the stakeouts. She worries about me, too. It's nice having my job be the important one fer a change. With Stella, it was always _her_ career."**

**Fraser nodded, but this bit of information just added to his vague uncertainty about Ronnie.**

****************

**The stakeout had been uneventful, and there had been no reports of robberies at any of the computer warehouses. The following day as Fraser ate lunch in a restaurant near the Consulate, he happened to observe a car parked across the street with two occupants. His eyes were drawn to the woman in the passenger seat. It was Ronnie. He watched as she spoke to the man in the drivers seat.... they appeared to be arguing. But then the man leaned over and kissed her. Fraser couldn't help but notice that it was more than a friendly kiss. He watched as Ronnie stepped out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. She bent over and kissed the man again. He drove away while Ronnie walked towards her office. Fraser felt an ache expanding in his stomach. Obviously, what he had just witnessed was more than a mere feeling. Was Ronnie cheating on Ray? Who was this man? Fraser knew he had to tread lightly, but he also knew he was going to find out more about Veronica Chandler.**

**As Fraser arrived at the precinct with the sandwich Ray had requested, he saw Ray sitting at his desk. Diefenbaker trotted towards him and lay down at his feet. While walking to the precinct, Fraser had decided to talk to Ray about Ronnie. He wasn't planning to tell him that he had seen Ronnie with another man. He merely wanted to ask Ray what he knew about her, hoping to gain some information that may prove to be useful.**

**"Hi, Frase, thanks for the sandwich, did ya' remember the pickles?" Ray asked eyeing the bag in Fraser's hand.**

**"Yes, Ray, two of them, just as you had asked."**

**"Benton, buddy, yer just too good ta me. But don't tell no one." Ray admonished.**

**"As you wish, Ray."**

**Fraser took his usual seat in front of Ray's desk. Ray dove into the sandwich. After a moment Fraser spoke.**

**"Ray, you usually have lunch with Ronnie. Why not today?" He was fishing.**

**"She had to go outta town all day to get a deposition, but I'll see her tonight," Ray replied, engrossed in taking a large bite out of his first pickle.**

**Fraser sat back in his chair. So, not only had she been kissing another man, she had lied to Ray about her whereabouts that day. Why? Fraser had to know.**

**"Ray, can I ask you a question?" He asked hesitantly.**

**"Yeah, sure, Frase, anything."**

**"What exactly do you know about Ronnie?"**

**Ray stopped chewing. He looked at Fraser. "Whaddya mean, Fraser? I know all I have ta know."**

**"Well, have you met any of her friends? Do you know about her family, her background, educ....."**

**"I said I know all I have ta know." He gave Fraser a sideways glance. "What's this all about, Fraser?"**

**"Nothing, Ray. I was just wondering. You two are spending a lot of time together and......."**

**"And I plan on spending a lot more time with her, too, if that's okay with you, Dad." Ray said sarcastically.**

**"Ray, there's no need to get an attitude. I merely wondered......."**

**"No attitude, Fraser." Ray cut him off again. "I'm just telling you it's none of your business. Okay? What else you wanna know?"**

**Fraser looked away, he was becoming angry, but didn't want Ray to notice. He briefly contemplated telling Ray that he had seen Ronnie with another man, and that she wasn't out of town as she had told him, but he thought better of it in light of Ray's agitated state. He was worried for his friend's welfare, but now was not the time to bring it up.**

**Ray was glaring at Fraser. "Well, Fraser?" he snapped.**

**Fraser took a deep breath and turned back to Ray. "I'm sorry, Ray, I didn't mean to upset you." He was telling the truth.**

**"Well you shoulda thought of that before you started askin' me those questions." He paused. "You expect me ta give her the third degree over dinner? She tells me what she tells me."**

**"Fine, Ray." Fraser thought about when he had first met Ronnie. She told him she had heard so much about him from Ray. But he couldn't say the same about her. Ray had told him almost nothing about Ronnie. Apparently it was because he didn't know much.**

**"What's that supposed ta mean?" Ray barked at Fraser.**

**"What, Ray? All I said was, 'fine'." Fraser wanted to leave.**

**"Look, Fraser, you put doubts in my mind with Lu Anne, I'm not gonna let you do that again."**

**"Ray, I believe we should end this conversation before one of us says something....."**

**"Okay, great, Fraser. This conversation is over."**

**Ray stood up abruptly, his chair almost toppling over. He looked down at Dief, who stared at the two men bewildered. "Here, Dief," he held out the other half of his sandwich. "I lost my appetite." He stormed past Fraser and headed to the break room.**

**Fraser slouched in his chair, his head down. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. But he would not apologize to Ray. It was obvious Ronnie was hiding something from him, and Fraser was determined to find out what it was. Then he could present the facts to him. He looked up. Ray was returning to his desk, a cup of coffee in his hand. He gave Fraser a sideways glance, their eyes met for a moment, Fraser determined not to apologize, Ray still angry. He placed the coffee on his desk but didn't sit down. Fraser rose from his chair and gazed sadly at Ray.**

**"Good night, Ray. Have a good evening." He turned to leave the squad room.**

**"Yeah, Fraser, Ronnie and I will have a great time," he replied smugly.**

**Fraser motioned to Dief who quickly responded. As they both exited the squad room, Ray was tempted to call Fraser back. He hated when Fraser was mad at him, but dammit, Ray was right this time. He had no right asking him those questions about Ronnie. Fraser would have to be the one to apologize this time. He was about to sit down at his desk when Lieutenant Welsh emerged from his office.**

**"Vecchio, Huey, Dewey, in my office now, please." He returned to his office and sat behind his desk, the three men following after him, waiting for him to speak.**

**"Gentlemen, we've been conducting surveillance for the past three weeks at several computer warehouses. And not once have any of those warehouses been robbed. Now, I don't know if any light bulbs have lit up in those noggins of yours, but it's occurred to me that the odds seem unusually stacked against us for some reason." Welsh stated.**

**"Whaddya mean, Lieutenant?" Dewey asked.**

**"What I mean, Detective, is that one would think at least one of those warehouses would've been hit over these past few weeks. I suspect there's a leak somewhere in this district."**

**"A leak! Who do ya' think we been talking to, the press?" Ray snapped.**

**"I'm not accusing anyone of anything, Detective. This is a big case, and it's dragging on too long. We have to cover all the bases. Now, I don't want anybody talking to anybody about this case. You don't talk to your mother, your father, your barber, no one! Is that understood, gentlemen?"**

**The men agreed and turned to leave the office. Welsh called after Ray, " And, Kowalski, make sure you tell the Mountie."**

**"Yes, sir," Ray replied as he closed the office door. _Damn.._**

**Later that evening Ray was sitting across the table from Ronnie at his favorite restaurant, gazing into her green eyes. She looked beautiful. The argument he had had with Fraser attempted to invade his mind, but he managed to keep it stowed where it wouldn't ruin his evening with Ronnie.**

**"Is anything wrong, Ray?" she asked concerned.**

**"Nah, nothin'. Just this case is gettin' ta me," he smiled tentatively.**

**"Well, how's it going? Don't you have a stakeout again tomorrow night?"**

**"Uh, well, I really can't talk about it, Ronnie. The lieutenant put a gag order on us discussin' the case. He thinks we're jinxing it, I guess."**

**"Oh......well......you can tell me," she coaxed.**

**Whenever Ronnie looked at him that way, Ray couldn't resist telling her anything she wanted to know. But Welsh's voice resounded loudly in his head, and he stopped himself. "Nah, not even you, but that doesn't mean......"**

**"It's okay, Ray, I understand," she feigned understanding as her mind thought furiously for other avenues to gain information. As Ray spoke, she came up with a solution.**

**The following morning Fraser called Francesca from the Consulate to ask her to check motor vehicle records for the car he had seen Ronnie in. She called him back before lunch with the information. The car had been purchased at a Chicago dealership three months prior. The name on the registration was Mary Chase. Through the vehicle identification number, Francesca was able to track down the car dealership which had sold the car. Fraser pursued more information with the salesman at the dealership. He told Fraser that the car had been purchased for cash by an attractive young woman named Mary Chase. When Fraser asked him to describe Ms. Chase, he proceeded to describe Veronica Chandler.**

**Fraser was agonizing over how he should tell Ray about Ronnie. He knew he couldn't keep this from him. This woman lied to Ray, she was seeing another man behind his back, she used a fictitious name to purchase a car this other man was driving. He didn't even know if Veronica Chandler was, in fact, her real name. He had wanted to match the name against police records, but he hadn't been able to get to the precinct when Ray wasn't there. Fraser knew Ray would be furious if he found out he was scrutinizing Ronnie's background. As he thought about Ray and Ronnie, his mind wandered to a previous situation that still seared his heart whenever it came to mind. He thought about Victoria. He remembered how he hadn't allowed himself to believe she would deliberately hurt him, how he had insisted things weren't always as they appeared, how he knew there had to be an explanation for her actions. He shook his head at the irony. This time he was on the other side of the fence, and it was amazing how differently things looked from here.**

**************

**Ray had just returned from lunch with Ronnie. She had walked him back to the precinct and kissed him good-bye as she hurried back to her office. As he sat at his desk, he thought about her and how Fraser had asked him all those questions. It was true, he didn't know much about her, but a lot of people didn't like to talk about themselves. They had only known each other for a few weeks, he was sure she'd open up as their relationship progressed. She obviously cared about him and he about her. He knew they could have a future together. He just hoped Fraser would eventually come around.**

**He and Fraser were scheduled for warehouse surveillance that night, and he hadn't spoken to him all day. He knew Fraser was angry, as was he, which could prove to be a problem. Stakeouts didn't make for enjoyable evenings in themselves, but spending it with a partner who was pissed at you made it especially intolerable. Ray's thoughts were interrupted by Lieutenant Welsh who was standing over his desk.**

**"Detective, I hate to invade what I'll assume is introspective crime solving, but I need to see a copy of your duty roster for the next two weeks," Welsh grumbled.**

**"Uh, yessir." Ray looked down at his desk, which was a sea of papers. He looked back up at Welsh, who was waiting impatiently for the roster. "I'll bring it to your office, sir, right away." Ray stalled.**

**"I want it now, Detective." Welsh growled.**

**"Yes, sir. Right away."**

**Welsh turned and stormed back into his office. Ray frantically searched his desk for the duty roster. He was sure he had seen it on his desk that morning, he knew it was there somewhere. Desperate, he looked frantically towards Francesca who had just entered the squad room.**

**"Frannie, come 'ere," he shouted across the room.**

**"What? Whaddya want, Ray? I'm busy." Francesca barked.**

**"Were you at my desk today doin' yer nails or somethin'?"**

**"Ray, why would I sit at your disgusting desk to do my nails? I'd be afraid that something would crawl out and bite me."**

**"Funny, Frannie. Look, I'm missing somethin' that Welsh wants. I know it was here this morning."**

**"Sorry, can't help you, Ray. I don't go near your desk without some sort of protection," she turned and walked towards her desk.**

**Expecting Welsh to burst out of his office any minute, Ray decided to ask Huey for his copy of the duty roster, which was lying prominently on his desk. Ray ran towards Welsh's office with the form just as he was opening his door.**

**"Thank you, Detective." He snatched the roster out of Ray's hand and scanned it. "Are you and Constable Fraser all set for tonight?" he asked.**

**"Uh, well.....I just have to give Fraser a call to tell him what time I'm pickin' him up. Everything's cool."**

**"Fine, Detective. Keep me apprised." Welsh returned the roster to Ray and went back into his office. Ray's phone rang. He dropped the roster onto Huey's desk with an appreciative nod and ran to answer his phone. It was Fraser.**

**"Ray, I'm sorry, but I have some very pressing business at the Consulate that needs to be addressed this evening. I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you on the stakeout," he said coolly.**

**"Look, Fraser, if this has somethin' to do with yesterday, then........."**

**"No, Ray, that is a matter you and I need to discuss at another time. However, it's essential that I take care of this tonight."**

**"Okay, Fraser. It's not like I never went on a stakeout by myself," Ray muttered.**

**"Very well, Ray, be careful. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Yeah, whatever, Fraser."**

**Ray hung up the phone. _So, maybe the stakeout won't be so intolerable after all...._ But in point of fact, Ray wasn't quite sure he actually was relieved that Fraser wouldn't be there. __**

**Fraser stared at the phone. He had never lied to Ray before, but he had no choice. In fact, it was only half a lie. It indeed was essential that he take care of this tonight. He needed to learn more about Ronnie, and he had the feeling there wasn't much time. He had decided to follow her as she left her office that evening. He knew that since Ray would be on surveillance, Ronnie would probably be with the other man tonight. He was determined to find out who he was and her affiliation with him.**

**Utilizing a consulate car, Fraser waited outside Ronnie's office building. She emerged from the building around 6PM. He watched as she entered her car and drove away. He started the car and followed. He tailed her to a warehouse at the wharf. She parked her car and carefully scanned the area before entering the building. Fraser was distant enough to be out of her line of vision. He parked the car and furtively entered through a side entrance, quietly giving thanks the door was unlocked. Once inside, he hid behind some wooden crates and observed the scene before him.**

**Ronnie was talking to the man who had been in the car with her. Fraser could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. He heard her call him Jason. They were very affectionate, kissing and hugging each other on several occasions. Fraser's blood boiled. He knew Ray was going to get hurt. In this entire scenario, Ray's feelings were his main concern. He heard Ronnie mention Ray's name, but he couldn't make out what she was saying about him. He watched as they both laughed, probably at Ray's expense. Fraser waited and observed the couple for the next three hours. During that time, they dined on Chinese food, listened to music and danced. He surmised they were at that warehouse for a reason, so he continued to wait patiently. Just after 10PM, the large garage doors to the warehouse opened allowing a large unmarked truck to enter. Two men emerged from the truck, and as one of them spoke to Jason and Ronnie, the other opened the rear doors. He began carrying out large boxes of computer equipment and stacking them along the side wall of the warehouse. He heard Jason mention a freighter scheduled to leave port later that evening. After all the boxes had been offloaded, and Jason had counted them, he handed one of the men an envelope. The man pulled out a stack of money from the envelope, quickly counted it, returned it to the envelope and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. The men shook hands with Jason, hopped into the truck and backed out of the warehouse. It was evident that these boxes contained stolen computer equipment which Jason was planning to ship out on a freighter that night. This was the case Ray was working on. Everything was crystal clear now. Ronnie's meeting with Ray had not been accidental. She was using him to gain information about their stakeout schedule. Fraser knew he had to expose her to Ray, and while he knew it would hurt his friend, it couldn't be avoided. Thoughts of Victoria again drifted into his mind. He remembered the anguish he felt when he finally admitted to himself that she had come to Chicago to execute a plan of revenge against him. He knew Ray would resist believing him. But he also knew he had to compel Ray to believe him.**

**************

**Ray was downing his second cup of cold coffee and equally cold piece of toast as he got himself ready for work. As had been the pattern, the previous night's stakeout had proved to be uneventful, Ray later learning that a warehouse not under surveillance had been robbed. That news, combined with the current tension between him and Fraser, made for a very cranky blond detective. He thought about Ronnie, her voice, her green eyes, her touch.... _my saving grace_. The doorbell rang. Ray assumed it was his landlady collecting the rent, which, of course, was late again this month. He opened the door, rehearsed excuse ready, when he saw Fraser standing in front of him, clad in jeans, flannel shirt and leather jacket, his stetson at his side. **

**"Fraser," Ray was surprised to see him, "What're you doin' here?"**

**"I need to speak with you, Ray. May I come in?"**

**"Well, I haveta get ta work." He wasn't in the mood to spar with Fraser right now, at least not until he had his third cup of coffee.**

**"It's important, Ray." The Mountie could be persistent.**

**"Okay, Fraser, but make it fast." Ray stepped back and opened the door wider for Fraser to enter. He walked towards the couch and turned to face Ray.**

**"What's so important?" Ray asked impatiently.**

**Fraser started at the beginning. "Ray, the other day I saw Ronnie with a man I didn't recognize, it was the same day she told you she'd be out of town obtaining a deposition, and.........**

**"Fraser, I can't believe yer doing this. I don't wanna hear it. If Ronnie wasn't outta town, there's a good reason fer it, and I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready. I'm tired of ya' questioning her all the time. What is it with you.........."**

**"Ray, I want you to shut up and listen to me!" Fraser actually shouted.**

**Ray was taken aback by Fraser's tone. He decided to indulge him for the moment if for no other reason that he was wary of Fraser's behavior. "Okay, Fraser, go ahead." Ray dropped down onto the couch, his eyes boring into Fraser's.**

**"As I was saying, I observed Ronnie in a car with a man on the same day she told you she would be out of town. I saw her kiss him, Ray. And it wasn't merely a friendly kiss."**

**Ray stirred uncomfortably. Fraser continued.**

**"I wasn't totally honest with you yesterday, Ray. When I mentioned that I had pressing Consular matters to address, I actually had planned to tail Ronnie. As you were on a stakeout, I strongly suspected she would liaise with this other man. I followed her to a warehouse at the wharf, Ray, where she did meet this man. I heard her call him Jason." He paused. "Shall I continue?"**

**Ray hesitated. He was a bundle of mixed emotions at this point, anger.....with himself as well as with Fraser, hurt, fear, regret, sadness.**

**"I guess so, Fraser."**

**"Ray, I saw them together, they obviously are involved with one another."**

**"Whaddya mean, 'obviously involved'"? Ray wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.**

**"Well......I saw them displaying affection towards one another, they were also dancing."**

**Ray almost flinched at Fraser's words. He slowly shook his head.**

**Fraser continued. "I witnessed them receive a shipment of stolen computers that this man, Jason, was planning to ship out on a freighter. I'm certain your initial meeting with Ronnie was not accidental. I believe it was part of a plan for her to obtain information from you regarding the stakeouts. That would explain why the robberies always occur at unmanned locations."**

**As Ray listened to Fraser, he thought about his missing duty roster. It has been on his desk in the morning, but had disappeared after Ronnie left the precinct that afternoon. He hadn't told Fraser about the missing roster.....he knew Fraser would've come to the same conclusion he just had.**

**"Ray, I'm sorry to have to tell you these things, but........"**

**"Are you, Fraser?" Ray's eyes bored into Fraser.**

**"Ray, you're my best friend. Why would I want to hurt you?"**

**As much as Ray's words pained him, Fraser could understand his reaction, drawing upon his own personal experience.**

**Ray was now fighting to control his emotions. His eyes watered, he swiped at them quickly. His expression softened as he regarded Fraser.**

**"I guess we should settle this whole thing," he said quietly.**

**"What are your intentions, Ray?" Fraser asked hesitantly.**

**"There are three shipments scheduled for tonight. According to the duty roster, you and I are supposed ta be at Front Street, Huey and Dewey are stakin' out River Road, leaving Water Street wide open. So, we'll cover Water Street instead."**

**Fraser thought for a moment. He wasn't quite sure if he should ask this question, but deemed it necessary. "Does Ronnie know the schedule for tonight?"**

**Ray took a deep breath, and peered at Fraser. "My duty roster disappeared from my desk yesterday."**

**"Understood." Fraser knew how difficult this was for Ray.**

**"Come on, Fraser. We better tell Welsh what's goin' on." He slowly rose from the couch, grabbed his jacket and exited the apartment, leaving the door open for Fraser to follow.**

**************

**It was just after 11pm. Ray and Fraser had been staking out the warehouse on Water Street since 8pm. Diefenbaker slept in the back seat, oblivious to the tension permeating the car. Earlier that day they had checked out the warehouse Fraser had followed Ronnie to the night before. There was no sign she and Jason had ever been there. Ray wasn't surprised. That was apparently how the fence was able to keep eluding the police. He constantly moved around, receiving his stolen goods at different locations. Fraser pointed to the back of the warehouse. A large truck, headlights out, stopped and three men carrying flashlights emerged. They quickly opened the double doors to the warehouse and disappeared inside. Moments later they returned to the truck, each pulling hand trucks loaded with boxes. This was it. The warehouse was being robbed. Ray, Fraser and Diefenbaker waited until the men disappeared into the warehouse again, and quickly converged on the entrance. When the men reappeared with loaded hand trucks, Ray and Fraser arrested the unsuspecting robbers without incident.**

**When they returned to the precinct, the three men were separated for interrogation. The goal was to ascertain the identity of the fence, who was only known by his first name, Jason. Huey interrogated one suspect, Dewey the other, Ray and Fraser questioned the third. The detectives informed the suspects that their cooperation would be taken into consideration regarding the charges brought against them. It took less than thirty minutes for the detectives to learn that the fence's name was Jason Spencer, his headquarters located on Jackson Avenue.**

**The four men drove to Jackson Avenue, Detectives Huey and Dewey in one car, Fraser, Ray and Diefenbaker in the GTO. When they reached their destination, they saw the lights on in the building. They carefully covered all three exits, all four simultaneously bursting into the building, catching the occupants off guard. Ray had feared that Ronnie would be present.... he literally was at a loss as to how he would've handled seeing her there. He had wanted to talk to Fraser about it, but found it too difficult. Fortunately, Ronnie wasn't there. When they entered the building they had found Jason Spencer engaged in an argument with a male associate. Huey reached the men first, his gun trained on them while Ray and Dewey cuffed their hands behind their backs. As Ray cuffed Jason, he noticed his duty roster lying on Jason's desk. On top of the roster was a small framed photograph of Jason, his arm around a woman......the woman was Ronnie. Fraser noticed Ray staring at something on Jason's desk. His eyes followed his gaze to the photograph. He wanted to say something to help Ray, but he knew his words would be meaningless.**

**************

**It was well after midnight. Jason and associate had been booked. Ray sat at his desk dreading what he knew he had to do. Fraser entered the squad room followed by Diefenbaker, Fraser taking his usual chair, Dief lying down at Ray's feet.**

**Ray crouched down to scratch Diefenbaker behind his ears. A stalling tactic. He wanted to talk to Fraser, but he was literally at a loss. He wasn't sure what he was feeling let alone what he wanted to say. Even though it made no sense, part of him was still angry with Fraser. He didn't understand it, but he also couldn't help his feelings. What he wanted to do was thank Fraser for looking out for him, for being his friend. He also wanted to apologize for his behavior towards him. It was just too difficult. As he scratched a very grateful Diefenbaker, Ray glanced at his partner. Fraser appeared to be deep in thought, his head slightly down, Ray couldn't see his eyes.**

**Ray sat upright in his chair and took a deep breath. He pointed to a sheet of paper on his desk. "The duty roster, it was on Spencer's desk."**

**"As you suspected it would be," Fraser replied quietly. He was as uncomfortable as Ray.**

**"I saw her picture.........." Ray paused.**

**"I know, Ray."**

**"I haveta pick her up, Fraser."**

**"Would you like me to accompany you?"**

**"No, Fraser, I haveta do this alone." He actually never wanted to see Ronnie again.**

**"Understood. I'll wait for you here."**

**"Yeah, thanks, Frase."**

**Ray sat quietly for a few more minutes. He slowly forced himself out of his chair and exited the squad room.**

**Fraser understood Ray's feelings. He sensed Ray was still somewhat angry with him, but he also knew that he felt betrayed and hurt by Ronnie. He decided to give Ray time to come to terms with his feelings. It would be Ray's decision if and when they would discuss it. Fraser rose from his chair and made his way to the break room for a cup of tea, Diefenbaker trotting after him.**

**It was now close to 1AM. Ray stood outside Ronnie's apartment door. He knew she would be asleep. Facing her now was one of the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. But with all he had learned about her, how she had arranged to meet him for the purpose of obtaining information for Jason, he still couldn't hate her. He loved her. He rang the doorbell and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened. Ronnie stood there, her hair mussed, she was wearing a white floor length satin robe, his favorite. She looked beautiful.**

**"Ray, what in the world.....it's one o'clock in the morning," she said in her lilting, annoyed way.**

**"Yeah, I know, Ronnie. But I haveta talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Ray averted his eyes.**

**"Can't it wait until tomorrow....I mean later today? Is it that important?" she didn't want him there.**

**"It's important."**

**Ronnie opened the door for Ray to enter. He took a few steps and turned to face her. She closed the door, leaning her back against it.**

**Ray took a deep breath. "Look, Ronnie, I know about you and Jason Spencer. I know our meeting wasn't accidental......."**

**"What are you saying, Ray?" She feigned shock.**

**"Look, just don't deny it, Ronnie." He didn't have the strength to play her games.**

**"Ray, I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Jason Spen........."**

**"Ronnie, cut it out!" Ray bellowed. "Fraser followed you to the warehouse last night. He saw you with Jason Spencer. I know ya' took the duty roster. I saw yer picture on his desk." Now he was furious.**

**Ronnie was silent for a few moments. "Okay, Ray, you're right. I was involved with John Spencer. But you have to understand that this was his plan......I didn't want to do it, he forced me to do everything." She started to cry.**

**Ray wanted so badly to believe her. "He forced you to meet me?"**

**"No, Ray. Meeting you was part of his plan, but he didn't force me at that point. But later, after we met, I fell in love with you. I didn't want to go through with it. But he threatened me, Ray. I was afraid of him. So I did what he wanted."**

**"Ronnie, I wanna believe you, but......"**

**"It's true, Ray. I was planning to tell you everything. I didn't want to be with him, it's you I love."**

**She approached Ray and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. She placed her lips to his and kissed him. He felt himself responding, but at that moment, he remembered what Fraser had told him. He said he had seen Ronnie kissing and dancing with Jason Spencer. If he had been forcing her, why would she behave that way when she thought they were alone? He grasped her arms and slowly pushed her away.**

**"Ray, I love you," she tried to draw him closer.**

**Ray looked into her beautiful green eyes, the eyes in which he loved to lose himself. "Tell me again," he almost pleaded.**

**"I love you," she repeated.**

**Ray gazed into her eyes, frantically searching for the same sincerity he heard in her voice. After a moment, he released her and stepped back.**

**"Get dressed. I'm taking you to the precinct," he said sadly.**

**"Ray, I......" she started to protest.**

**"I said get dressed, Ronnie," using the same voice he used on suspects.**

**Ronnie recoiled at hearing his tone. "Am I under arrest?"**

**"Yes."**

**************

**It was 4:30AM. Ronnie had been booked, Detective Huey doing the honors. Ray had turned her over to him immediately upon arriving at the precinct. Ray sat at his desk in the dark, Diefenbaker again at his feet. He felt used, betrayed, hurt. His anger at Fraser had dissolved, replaced with a feeling of guilt for doubting him. He knew he had to apologize, but he didn't know what to say. How could Fraser ever understand how Ray could place his trust in this woman over Fraser? He didn't even understand it. So how could he expect Fraser to understand?**

**At that moment, Fraser entered the squad room and took his seat across from Ray, avoiding his gaze. After a moment, Ray spoke.**

**"Frase, haveta talk to you.......it's about Ronnie."**

**"Ray, you don't have to say anything. I understand."**

**"How can you? I practically called ya' a liar. I wouldn't........"**

**"Ray, listen to me. I know how much you wanted to believe that Ronnie loved you, how it overshadowed every aspect of your life. I know how much it hurt for you to even think that she would betray you. Perhaps she did love you, Ray, in her own way. Unfortunately, her calculated agenda prevailed."**

**Ray smiled sadly. "Is it all right if I just thank you then?"**

**"Ray, if you want to thank me for doing what partners and friends do for each other, it's really not necessary."**

**Ray regarded his partner. "How 'bout I buy us breakfast?"**

**Fraser smiled warmly. "Perfect." Diefenbaker jumped up and bounded towards the door.**

**The two men rose from their chairs, Ray throwing his arm around Fraser's shoulder as they left the squad room.**

**The End**

**Comments, positive or negative, welcomed**


End file.
